The Priest and Sinner
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: UN HOMBRE DEVOTO A SU SUEÑO SE VERA IRRUMPIDO CON LA LLEGADA DE UNA OVEJA EXTRAVIADA, UNA MUJER CON PECADOS QUE LE HARAN SUDAR LA GOTA GORDA Y QUE TENDRAN QUE PASAR POR PRUEBAS DIFICILES...Una historia AU donde nada relacionado con las películas de StarWars estarán aquí...
1. Chapter 1

**_Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen, las amo chicas jejeje._**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Desperté con la respiración agitada, puse mi mano sobre mi pecho sintiendo el corazón acelerado, había una sombra, me buscaba… me quería… era extraño, sentía miedo...pero al mismo tiempo no, realmente confuso...no recordaba la hora, solo sabía que había asistido a un bar con mis amigos, había tomado celebrando el final de exámenes en la universidad y prontos a graduarse, recordaba vagamente que mi amigo Poe me había acompañado a casa...sin embargo todo lo demas se volvio confuso… si después de eso creo que me desmaye. Pues al abrir los ojos me encontraba en una especie de biblioteca o estudio...no estaba segura. Tome asiento revisando mi estando… al parecer todo estaba en orden. Mire la hora en mi móvil y este estaba descargado, mordí mi labio levantándome de mi lugar caminando por la habitación hasta encontrar un reloj, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana, solté un suspiro jurando que no volvería a tomar como lo había hecho.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la Iglesia, miraba fijamente el crucifijo de gran tamaño en el centro del gran palco, lo miraba fijamente confundido… Había tomado el camino de Dios por la muerte de su padre y la pérdida de su Tío en la guerra, eran veteranos pero aún así ellos decidieron ir una vez a combate como un favor personal...Su madre estaba devastada y ella había acudido a la iglesia en busca de apoyo...el solo la había acompañado para no dejarla sola, sin embargo la idea de volverse un sacerdote sucumbio sus pensamientos tan solo hace ocho años...ahora estaba en una prueba divina… una prueba como diácono, tan solo 6 meses más y podría cumplir su sueño...pero con lo que había visto fuera de la Iglesia había removido algo en él...había pensado de forma incoherente...él un hombre serio, frío en su mentalidad...un hombre que no hablaba mucho más que lo necesario, aun recordaba a la chica soltando gemidos contra la pared de piedra de la Iglesia mientras le decía a su acompañante que parara… había salido a tomar aire fresco cuando los vio y no supo más que reaccionar golpeando al chico ahuyentando con molestia… al ver a la chica frente a él con el torso a la vista desnuda, sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada sin contar que la falda de mezclilla estaba ligeramente alzada, no pudo más que acomodar sus ropajes y cargarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro...la chica estaba ebria… la recostó sobre el sofá de su estudio la contempló sin darse cuenta...cuando despertó de sus pensamientos la observó y se retiró confundido y molesto...debía poner sus pensamientos en orden… debía rezar para calmar su corazón. Pero la imagen de la chica, el sonido de su voz soltando gemidos lo confunden… y eso le molestaba en sobre masia.

Tenía la sospecha que debía ir a casa, a pesar de que vivía sola no me gustaba no estar en casa, caminó hacia la salida del estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y caminó por el pasillo alumbrado por velas… me abrazo a mi misma me sentía como en una mansión embrujada, sin embargo todo cambió cuando mire el interior del edificio era una iglesia… ¿Que hacía en una iglesia? me cuestionaba caminando sin dejar de contemplar el lugar… o era devota o muy religiosa, eran pocas las veces que había entrado a una iglesia, soltó un suspiro admirando las pinturas alzadas donde las manos no podían alcanzarlas, al bajar la vista contemplar una figura frente a ella sobre el palco, era alto, y espalda ancha, se encontraba frente a un centenar de velas encendidas, le mire con curiosidad quedándome en mi lugar...no sabía si hablarle o no, pero como si hubiera llamándole con la mente este se giro lentamente, lo admire...era una persona intrigante, alta, su cabello largo y ondulado, su mirada oscura me observaba fijamente desde su lugar, me sentí incómoda sin embargo no pude más que inclinar mi cabeza a modo de saludo, este dejo lo que parecía un encendedor sobre la mesa y caminó hacia mí.

–Al fin has despertado– dijo con seriedad, mi mirada caramelo se posó en su persona sintiéndose intimidada en vez de sentirse calmada frente al Sacerdote– cuando te encontré estabas en...apuros–termino de decir no muy convencido para desviar la mirada de mi persona.

–¿En apuros?– cuestionaba confundida sin entender para ver al sacerdote que me daba una sonrisa significativa que no supe descifrar– no...no recuerdo nada…– admití avergonzada...definitivamente no volvería a tomar.

–Es mejor asi...–terminó la plática posando una mano en mi hombro, él me observó fijamente, una mirada penetrante que me hizo temblar, yo solo termine por asentir y sonreírle levemente.–deberías volver a casa– continuó soltando su agarre– pero es muy tarde...–dijo pensativo.

–Yo...– hice una pausa mirando desconcertada el lugar– no se donde estoy– termine de decir viendo como este se giraba hacia mí observando sin decir nada.

Se quería librar de ella, su sola presencia hacía rememorar la imagen que vio horas atrás, se tensó en su lugar observándola, estaba ebria...estaba apunto de cometer lujuria frente a la casa del señor, era un hecho que no recordaría nada… a veces agradeció por haber tomado este camino...frunció su ceño al pensar lo que había pensado...si...a veces se odiaba a sí mismo por tomar este camino… soltó un suspiro asintiendo.

–Si me dices donde esta tu residencia..yo te llevare sin problema…–termino de decir sujetando con fuerza su rosario para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón– a menos que quieras pasar la noche en la casa del señor– terminó de decir dando media vuelta.

El camino había sido largo y silencioso, mis dedos estaban entrelazados en mi regazo, miraba por la ventana fijamente pensando en cómo había llegado a ese lugar, el simplemente me dijo que estaba en apuros..mas nunca específico el cómo… mordí mi labio ligeramente para girar mi rostro y contemplar su semblante, era un perfil recto… rígido si podría decirlo, su mirada era igual de fría fija en el camino sin apartarla de él, mis ojos caramelo bajaron a sus labios...esos permanecían cerrados...como si algo le molestara, moje mis labios viendo sus manos cerradas fuertemente sobre el volante, mire las manos por un tiempo que no medie para soltar un suspiro… negué con la cabeza viendo al frente, el área ya me era conocida asi que practicamente estaba en casa.

El camino a su hogar fue sumamente estresante e incómodo para su persona, permanencia erguido, estaba increíblemente alterado con la presencia de la chica, la observó viendo por la ventana y no pudo sino recordar aquella imagen en su mente, por un instante deseó ser el joven que la besaba cuando los había encontrado, maldiciendo internamente apretó sus manos fuertemente en el volante, sentía la mirada de ella sobre su persona, trato de mantener toda concentración posible en el camino alejando aquellas impuras imágenes y lujuriosos deseos… había estado tanto tiempo alejado de la civilización y ahora que estaba a prueba para el señor… sabía que la carne era débil… sabía que la mujer aquí presente será su penitencia… sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la chica, se detuvo aparcando frente a un gran edificio, lo observó detenidamente para después verla a ella que le sonreía levemente.

–Quisiera agradecerle...no cualquiera hubiera ayudado a alguien como yo–termino de decir haciendo una ligera mueca–Pero no se como...– admitió tomando su bolso mientras abría la puerta.

–Quizás...si asistieras a misa un día de estos– termino de decir con una ligera sonrisa...si era un sinvergüenza… pero muy dentro de él admitía que deseaba verla una vez más, la chica lo observó y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para salir del auto.

–Gracias de nuevo y buenas noches– dije viendo como este afirma para dar inicio a un camino de retorno, mire el auto avanzando en la espesura de la madrugada, solté un suspiro para sonreír divertida… posiblemente le preguntaría después lo que pensaba preguntarle, sin más se encaminó a su hogar sin pensar que ellos dos ahora pasarían pruebas difíciles…

* * *

 _ **BIEN ESTABA PENSANDO EN HACER UN ONE SHOT, UN SOLO CAPITULO CON PURO CONTENIDO RIKOLINO, PERO SOY MALVADA Y EL LADO OSCURO ME CONSUME, ASI QUE LO BUENO VENDRA EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS...QUIZAS LO HAGA D CAPITULOS TODO DEPENDE DE LO QUE PASE. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO.**_


	2. Fantasia Pecadora

**_Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Si, lo se...soy malvada, pero todo lo bueno es para ustedes aquí el segundo capitulo...poco a poco chicas no desesperen._**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Me encontraba de pie frente al umbral de mi puerta, mi vista estaba clavada en aquella sombra, mordí mi labio conteniendo el deseo de saltar a sus brazos y besarle, besarle como nunca había besado a nadie… podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, se veía consternado, se veía alterado, entro a mi hogar, me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a él tomando mis labios… un beso torpe al principio pero que se fue haciendo cada mes más poseso y me arrastró hasta chocar con lo que parecía la mesita del recibidor, solté un jadeo para volver mis labios con los suyos, mi corazón parecía saltar, si… quería desfallecer ahora mismo sintiendo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su tacto con mi piel me hizo vibrar, me despojo de mi blusa el cual aventó al suelo sin compasión, se separo de mi viéndome fijamente, esos ojos oscuros me penetraban, atravesando mi ser… entreabrió sus labios sin decir nada para inclinarse sobre mi y besar mi cuello, lo contemplaba con fascinación, mordí mi labio al sentir esas grande manos tomar mis senos, sentía el cuidado que ponía en ellos, me atreví a dar el primer paso posando mis manos a mis espaldas liberando el sostén negro dejando al descubierto mi pálida piel, sus ojos temblorosos y brillosos observaban maravillados, tome su rostro guiandolo hacia mi para tomarlos en un beso pasional, uno que decía todo y nada, me abrazo a él para cargarme en sus brazos, nos besamos entrelazando nuestras húmedas lenguas en una danza húmeda y prohibida.

–El pecado de nuestros cuerpos...será la sanación en nuestro infierno– murmuraba sobre mis labios recostandome sobre el sofá de mi sala, moje mis labios viendo detenidamente, el desabrochaba sus botones con desespero, su mirada posada en mi era lo único que importaba, dejó caer el cuello clerical cuando se despojó de su camisa negra, puso una rodilla entre mis piernas inclinando su cuerpo para tomar mis labios, su mano derecha había tomado mi cintura con un leve apretón, sus labios bajaron por mi mentón, mi cuello, el camino entre mis senos y se atrevió a tomar uno de mis pezones rozados, lo acariciaba con sus labios para lamerlo, besarlo, mi cuerpo ardía de deseo...quería sentirlo dentro de mí… quería sentir esa lengua viperina tomar como suya...si él era el pecado original, era astuto...calculador, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba un rostro que no era suyo...era un hombre que a pesar de ser bueno tenia cosas oscuras como estas.

–Que así sea...– susurre mirando la espesura negra de sus hebras azabaches acariciandolos con la punta de mis dedos...La pasión carnal es la forma más alta de búsqueda espiritual… estaba con un ser que a pesar de sus pecados…. era un ente espiritualmente hablando...oh cómo deseaba a este hombre, gemía sintiendo su lengua sobre mi ahora desnudo sexo...no sabia con la rapidez y ferocidad que el hombre ponía sobre mi cuerpo pero me hacía cada vez alcanzar el cielo...sin duda alguna era una visión de la eternidad.

No sabia donde y como o con quien había aprendido ha hacer lo que hacía en estos momentos, sus labios besaban mi sexo...lamia con su húmeda lengua aquel punto débil en mi cuerpo, aquel que tantas veces había acariciado en la soledad de mi habitación… un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios, si...ahora sentía como uno de sus dedos entraba en mí..me sentía húmeda...oh por dios!, estaba segura que me iría al infierno por ello, mis caderas empezaban a moverse con insistencia...ahora dos dedos yacían en mi húmeda cavidad, un gemido sonoro salió de mis labios, miraba fijamente un punto en específico sintiendo el cómo entraba en mi sexo...era la gloria...debía serlo, mis caderas se movían con mas frenesí, mi humedad mojaba mi piel… no sabía su nombre...jamás lo había sabido..una sola mirada y me desnudaba completamente, mi cuerpo caliente se movía sobre el sofá, mis piernas se movían ante los incontenibles sensaciones, si...quería mas...mucho mas...jadeo y gimo una y otra vez siendo penetrada, quería ser penetrada hasta el fondo de mi alma… mis caderas se quedaron quietas...alzadas ante la sensación de aquel orgasmo… un jadeo salió de mis labios… mis ojos se abrieron lentamente encontrándome en la oscura habitación, mi respiración era entrecortada, mordí mi labio sacando mis dedos de mi intimidad… jamás en mi vida había pasado algo igual… jamas habia pensado en un hombre como él para que me poseyera en cuerpo y alma… solo de pensar en aquellas manos sosteniendo aquel volante mi imaginación no se detuvo…

A lo lejos escuche el despertador irrumpiendo mis lujuriosos pensamientos… había tenido una fantasía con un sacerdote mientras me masturbaba como nunca antes lo había hecho… me sentía… sucia...pero al mismo tiempo me sentía satisfecha… baje mi blusa cubriendo mis senos, y me senté en el sofá tomando mi bikini… me levante y baje mi falda de mezclilla para caminar a mi habitacion… tendria que ir a confesarme… con una leve sonrisa me adentre a la ducha dispersando aquellos oscuros pensamientos.

La mañana había pasado sin prisas, estaba por ir a casa de sus padres adoptivos pero padres al fin y al cabo cuando buscaba desesperada en su bolso… mi móvil no estaba… mordí mi labio pensando en donde lo pude haber dejado… tome mis cabellos castaños en un modo de frustración hasta que mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… que tonta… al verlo sin carga lo había dejado en la mesita de aquel estudio, soltó un suspiro tomando sus cosas, salió de su departamento rumbo a aquella iglesia.

Había asistido a una boda esa mañana, no como el sacerdote oficial pues aún seguía aprueba si no el sacerdote de cabecilla de aquella iglesia y viejo amigo, mis pensamientos la noche pasada tenía rondando en el rostro de aquella mujer, sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada...aun asi debia sentir orgullo por ella misma porque no dejo que pasara a mayores… la boda se había efectuado sin problemas y me reserve comentarios sobre mis angustias con el sacerdote Ludor… este caminaba a mi lado en el jardín trasero de la Iglesia...El sacerdote Ludor había asistido a la boda pues él tenía la experiencia requerida, además que efectuaría dos juntas con padres de familia… en mi caso hacia las misas y efectuaba como oyente en los confesionarios… Parece ser que con mis dos meses ya aquí había visto mucho aprendizaje y aseguraba que sería un buen sacerdote si seguía por este sendero...pero dentro de mi las confusiones y las intrigas se hacen presentes.

–Espero verte en la próxima misa del domingo– dijo el viejo sacerdote Ludor sonriendo– quisiera verte en acción frente a las ovejas del señor– terminó de decir viendo la hora en su reloj.

–Espero verlo el domingo entonces– hizo una reverencia leve con su cabeza y vio marchar al hombre canoso, soltó un suspiro y miro el cielo fijamente… debía estar loco si pensaba en esa chica… que el señor le perdonase con sus pecaminosos pensamientos. El también vio su hora y era tiempo de ser el oyente de Dios… y perdonar a los pecadores de sus pecados…

Había buscado al sacerdote en el estudio, sin embargo no lo encontró a él ni a su móvil, suspirando resignada camine nuevamente a la Iglesia, me sentó en una banca esperando impaciente a que el sacerdote apareciera...solté un suspiro viendo el lugar y recordando el lugar donde estaba postrado… vi fijamente él como una señora salía de una compuerta y se hincaba orando… piense en mi sueño o más bien fantasía y quizás… debía confesar aquello… mordiendo mi labio y haciendo mover mi pierna con desenfreno sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie. Entre a la pequeña habitación y tome asiento… no podía ver bien del otro lado, mordí mi labio una vez más…

–Ave maría purísima– me sobresalte al escuchar una voz distante, seria… me quede callada reconociendo la voz...el silencio se hizo presente y solté un suspiro en respuesta.

–…Sin pecado….concebido…– murmuré más para mi que para él, mis piernas se movían de arriba a abajo...pensaba que en este tipo de cuestiones era otra persona con la que hablabas sobre tus males..

–¿Dime… qué pecados has cometido?–me cuestiono con un deje de curiosidad pero frialdad.

–Yo… yo creo que cometí lujuria…–admitía cerrando mis ojos esperando respuesta del otro lado sin embargo no se escucho nada como si me invitara a proseguir– yo… me toque...pensando en alguien– mi rostro se sentía caliente…–jamas me habia pasado...jamas habia pensado asi– susurre mas cerca– es como si mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado a un deseo profundo– mordí mi labio desviando mi vista al techo.

–¿Que tipo de deseo?– cuestiono distante...había algo raro en su voz...podía sentirlo, tome aire para soltarlo lentamente, este seguía en silencio y mis dedos pulgares se encontraban entre si.

–Carnal… toque mi cuerpo pensando que era él...yo...me siento confundida pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha– hice una pausa– deseaba que estuviera ahí conmigo...que me tomara como suya…– termine de decir.

–…– silencio es todo lo que se hacía presente, un suspiro salió de sus labios era un suspiro cargado, moje mis labios–es normal tener esa clase de pensamientos… seguramente eres joven...– terminó de decir– ¿debes preocuparte por esa persona?– cuestiono con indiferencia tranquila.

–Posiblemente… es...una persona inalcanzable– explique apretando mis piernas con fuerza–incluso ahora...pienso en esa persona– admitió imaginando al sacerdote del otro lado de la cabina...mojo sus labios soltando una pregunta que se le formó en la cabeza– ¿Usted ha pecado…?, ¿Se ha sentido así como yo alguna vez?– cuestiono intranquila...ahora solo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar y llegar a casa de sus padres.

–Posiblemente...–contestó finalmente después de aquel mortal silencio– te recomiendo que ores tres padres nuestros, un ave maría y pienses bien en lo que has hecho– dijo finalmente.

Tan rápido como dijo eso, salió de la cabina sin dar las gracias...miro la cabina una vez más para encaminarse a la salida, cuando una puerta se abrió y ella cayó al suelo estrepitosamente...este viró su rostro e hicieron contacto visual sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos, el sacerdote se acercó a ella inclinándose un poco, ella solamente templo para ver su mano extendida hacia ella, la tomó con cuidado y se puso de pie con ayuda de el…

–Justo..lo estaba buscando– dije de repente sacando de sus pensamientos–creo que olvide mi movil en su estudio– explique mi razon el de por que mi presencia en la iglesia.–he venido por él– termine de decir observando su rostro serio cambiando a uno confundido para después asentir.

Me guió hasta el estudio, abriendo la puerta para mi. Le mire antes de entrar viendo el lugar ahora con más detenimiento, mordí la parte interna de mi boca viendo de reojo, caminaba hacia el escritorio… mientras que yo caminaba hacia la ventana viendo el jardín con árboles y diferentes flores de colores, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera me di cuenta de su presencia detrás de mí la mía.

–Aquí tienes– me dijo tomando mi hombro, yo salte para girarme a él viendo la cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos– lo encontre hoy por la mañana–explicó.

Mi mente cavilaba en lo que había pensado y había hecho antes de amanecer, mis labios se entreabrieron sin pronunciar palabra, mi mano tomo mi móvil rozando sus dedos con los míos… pare en seco mi respiración sin dejar de verle… moje mis labios mirando mi rostro a otra dirección.

–gracias...y tambien gracias por lo de anoche– volví agradecer viendo como este se alejaba de mí, solté la respiración que había mantenido mis pulmones, mis cuencas caramelo lo observaron alzando lo hombros armándose de valor. –¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?–cuestione metiendo mis manos a las bolsas de mis chamarra.

–Debo decir que si no hubiera sido por...por tus gritos–mintió para encararla– había pasado una desgracia– dijo acercándose una vez más a mi– casi toman tu cuerpo en los jardines de la casa del señor– su voz era seria y su mirada confusa–si no te hubiera encontrado...quién sabe qué cosa hubiera pasado...– parecía resistirse a algo pues se giró y salió de aquel lugar…

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del lugar, negándose a lo que su mente pensaba...su mejor amigo...Poe trato de hacerle daño…Ignorando la mirada del sacerdote siguiéndola de cerca...sus manos se cerraron en puños al ver lágrimas en su rostro… alzó el mentón girando a ver el gran crucifijo para seguir a la chica en cuestión.

* * *

 **El siguiente capitulo si que tendrá Ricura directa xD solo esperen y verán la sensual ricura!**


	3. Placentera Entrega

**_Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _AL FIN! el capitulo que todas estaban esperando! Este me salió un poco mas largo que los demás...pero deben comprender es el primer encuentro Rikolino entre ellos jajaja, espero que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Simplemente había salido de la Iglesia corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, quería respuestas...debía saber que lo que aquel sacerdote me había dicho era una sola mentira...tome mi auto y conduje a una zona no tan lejos de ahí...Poe Dameron, un viejo amigo de infancia junto con algunos otros… el como yo habíamos ido a la misma universidad en la cual nos grabariamos...le quería como a un hermano, yo sabia que podia confiar en él...yo sabía que algo había pasado no podía recordar el por qué… me detuve frente a su casa...mi vista estaba puesta al frente con mis manos presionando el volante con fuerza… no quería ir y saber que él me había hecho algo… era como mi hermano, me volvía a repetir yo misma.

Tome aire profundamente y camine hacia su casa, crucé el pequeño jardín para tocar la puerta, mordí mi labio mirando la puerta fijamente...volví a tocar más no hubo respuesta… me peino mis cabellos hacia atrás en frustración y una vez más volví a tocar la puerta ahora con más fuerza.

Los minutos pasaron y quizás estuve ahi por mas de quince minutos..no sabría decirlo, mire por el espejo retrovisor y lo veía caminar por la acera en compañía de una rubia, mordí mi labio ahora molesta para bajar del auto, lo rodee con calma y me planté frente a ellos, Poe me miró de una forma molesta mientras que la chica no entendía lo que pasaba…

–Así que...es verdad–Afirme con solo verle, tome aire para acercarme a él y darle tremendo bofetón en su rostro, justo encima donde tenía un golpe justo en su comisura de los labios– ¿Creías que no lo sabría?,¿que no me daría cuenta que mi propio amigo trato de sacar provecho de mi?– cuestione alzando mi voz, la chica a su lado soltó la mano de Poe viendo con horror.

–Yo...– pronuncio sobando su herida sin verme–lo siento..si.. es solo que siempre...siempre he sentido algo por ti– me dijo con frustración–si no hubiera sido por ese hombre...– su frase terminó ahí porque la rubia le dio un golpe en el rostro y lo vio como si le echara una maldición, dicho esto la chica soltó varias lágrimas para salir corriendo por la dirección en que venía.

–¿Como pudiste…?–cuestiono ahora llorosa–Eras mi amigo… mi hermano…¿Por que tratarme como una cualquiera?– cuestione apretando mis manos en puños– Sabes que… yo no puedo ser mas tu amiga...yo no..– negué para reir– diablos Poe ni siquiera te veo como una mujer ve a un hombre… no a ti– termine de decir viéndole ahí parado– te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado...si no…. tendré que poner una denuncia...tengo testigo– fue lo último que dije, di media vuelta llorando...subí a mi automóvil no sin antes mandarle un aviso a mis padres de que hoy no podría ir y finalmente me encaminé hacia mi casa.

Simplemente no sabia el porque habia visto hacia atrás… simplemente salió detrás de la chica… subió a su auto siguiéndola de cerca, sin embargo la perdió en una luz roja, frustrado tamborileo sus dedos sobre el volante… quizás haya ido a su casa, sin mas desvió su camino… sabia donde vivia tan solo la noche pasada la había llevado a su casa, se estacionó frente el edificio observando...sujeto con fuerza el volante, volvió la vista al frente y su mente entró en más confusión...era una chica que no tenía que ver con sus planes, mi camino había sido predestinado al tomar mi decisión...sin embargo… solo con verla su confusión se hacía cada vez más grande...pensando en ¿estar tomando el camino correcto?, ¿Estará bien si me retiro?...¿Debería sucumbir a mis pecados o olvidarlos por completo?...una parte de mi, mi razonamiento me decía que declinara que volviera a la Iglesia y que me comprometa a mi palabra….sin embargo la otra parte de mi, la parte humana me decía que siguiera mis instintos...que averiguara lo que en verdad pasaba.

Bajo de su automóvil caminando hacia la recepción, el guardia lo observó fijamente, alzó una de sus cejas a modo de curiosidad...trago levemente acercándose al hombre, le observó fijamente explicó que buscaba a una chica… indicando cómo era la descripción ayudó para que me dijera que vivía en el quinto piso en el cuarto 55A, agradeciendo con una leve sonrisa tomó el elevador, se sentía nervioso, ahora acobardado...el señor lo juzgaría desde los cielos pero eso no importaba ya… si cometía acto de lujuria por su parte quedaría atrapado en las garras del infierno, pero simplemente eso no le importo...aun recordaba su confesión en el confesionario...aun recuerdo su voz y como la reconocí con solo escuchar la primera palabra, mi piel se erizó, mis ojos se dilataron y una opresión en mi entrepierna se hizo presente al solo escucharla que se había tocado...solo mi mente pensaba en aquel momento que deseaba ser aquel hombre que la tocara...solo pensaba en hacerla suya y nada más...

Estacione mi auto en el parking subterráneo, solté un suspiro al llegar mirando el número escrito en la pared con números blancos, mordí mi labio sabiendo que una bonita amistad había terminado y todo por esos sentimientos enfermizos de los que todos me hablaban y yo no quería creer...tome mi bolso, mis llaves y salir de mi auto caminando hacia el elevador, presione el número de mi piso recargándose en la pared fría de aquel cubículo.

Avanzaba por el pasillo con la mirada fija en el suelo, solo quería entrar a mi habitación, perderme y no salir hasta el día siguiente diciéndome a mi misma que todo estaría bien...saque las llaves de mi bolso para abrir la puerta, estas mismas caen de mis manos ante lo que mis ojos veian...era el sacerdote quien estaba recargado en la pared con sus ojos cerrados, sus manos en sus bolsillos, se veía diferente...había algo diferente en el… me acerque con cautela no sin antes tomar mis llaves.

–Sacerdote…¿Que hace aquí?–cuestione desconcertada, él abrió sus ojos oscuros brillantes, me observó y se incorporó de su posición.

–Después de que has salido de la Iglesia...me temo que no te vi con buenos ojos–admitió soltando un suspiro– La mire llorar mientras corría fuera de la casa del señor–terminó de decir.

Me sonroje en alguna manera, lo observe ahí parado frente a mi... observando con un brillo en sus ojos, me gire a la puerta abriendola para invitarlo a pasar, este lo pensó unos segundos para después entrar a lo que llamaba mi hogar, camine dejando las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor, me detuve recordando el sueño húmedo, contuve el aliento girando a verle, este me chocó la mirada con la mía sin decir nada… vire mi rostro indicando que me siguiera, lo invite a tomar asiento.

–¿Deseas algo de tomar?–cuestione indecisa y curiosa...este me observo y negó con la cabeza, sus labios era una fina línea recta, su semblante ahora era duro...no era como el de ayer...como el de esta mañana...parecía que tenía un conflicto.

Estaba por tomar asiento cuando este se levantó de su sitio, me observo, lo mire...sus labios se separaron temblorosos….su brillo en los ojos denotaba confusión y conflicto...podía verlo, me quede quieta en mi lugar abrazándome a mí misma, él dio un paso y después retrocede el mismo.

–disculpa…¿Se siente bien?–cuestione llamando su atención, este alzó su vista perdida en mi, moje mis labios, había algo en él...si había algo en el que me hacía temer, pero al mismo tiempo no… era como en mi sueño…

El hizo una negación firme, presionó sus manos en puños soltado el aire contenido, me observó detenidamente–Mi alma está en conflicto...– su voz ahora no era dura, ni distante..era temblorosa–Quiero que este dolor desaparezca– continuó diciendo tocando su pecho con la palma abierta, lo observaba sin entender...su mirada era hipnotizante….–Se lo que debo hacer...pero no se si tenga la fuerza para poder hacerlo– terminaba de decir tomando su cuello clerical que resaltaba en sus oscuros ropajes...–y se que terminare hundiéndome en el infierno– termino de decir.

Descruce mis brazos confundida, le veía sin verle...yo no sabía bien de lo que hablaba, se veía tan indefenso, yo solamente quería darle consuelo, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, el me observaba detenidamente en su lugar, mis brazos se alzaron y lo envolvieron en un abrazo, su cuerpo se puso tenso al contacto mío, su respiración ahora era agitada, el sonido de su corazón era acelerado.

–Me llamo Rey...–dije en un susurro...alce mi vista viendo la oscuridad de la suya– si hay algo que pueda hacer...–continue mas este entreabrió sus labios y soltó su nombre en un hilo de voz…–Ben...– al decir esto mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, mi cuerpo tembló ante la sensación, esta mañana había soñado con un beso pasional, este era mas lento...mas timido...sus manos tomaron mi cintura, me pego mas a su cuerpo, mi corazón retumbaba en todo mi cuerpo...no sabía porque...pero deseaba esto desde el día de ayer…

Ben la estrujó en sus brazos, sus labios sabían a miel, era un sabor dulce y perfecto, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, quería mas… mucho mas, al abrirlos y separarse de ella por la falta de aire la observo se veía sonrojada… acaricio su mejilla con lentitud para tomar su mentón, su respiración era entrecortada y eso le gusto, su mirada tenía un deje travieso y eso de alguna manera le encanto.

–¿Podrias ayudarme…?–cuestionó con voz cálida...el sacerdote Ben me observaba esperanzado– solo así podré redimir mis pecados...solo asi...podre tomar una última decisión– le escuche mas no le deje continuar porque hice un asalto a sus labios ahora besándole con desespero…

El peso de Rey hizo caer a Ben sobre el sofá, está lo acarició suavemente entre aquel beso urgido...sentada sobre él abrazando sus muslos con los suyos desfajo la camisa oscura, este tomo su nuca sin soltar sus labios, las manos de Rey torpemente desabotonar sus botones uno por uno… jadeo al sentir los dientes de Ben morder su labio… se separó de él abriendo la camisa frente a sus ojos, observó la pálida y suave piel trabajada de el, trago duro viendo como él terminaba el trabajo arrancando el cuello blanco tirándolo a un lado, tomo el rostro de Rey para volverlo a besar con más pasión. Sus cuerpos rozaban sus sexos sobre sus ropas… el puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, la observó fijamente mientras sus manos se elevaban lentamente, sacó de ella la blusa color hueso de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto un sostén color blanco… mordió su labio contemplando su cuerpo aún a medio vestir.

El se incorporo un poco abrazando con una sola mano la espalda de Rey, atrapo sus labios con los suyos besándolo profundamente, su lengua buscando la suya...encontrandola en medio de aquella batalla por dominar los labios del uno por el otro, su mano libre tomó uno de sus senos... lo masajeo estrujando levemente a una presión más fuerte, esta jadeo sobre sus labios moviendo sus caderas en busca de su cuerpo, Ben subió su mano desenganchando los seguros del sostén, esta se quedo quieta...su respiración profunda y acelerada al mismo tiempo lo observaban, se sentía caliente...como si su mismo cuerpo fuera el mismo infierno...el toque de él era refrescante a comparación, mordió su labio viendo al hombre bajo su cuerpo, le ayudó a desprenderse de aquella prenda dejando sus senos firmes al descubierto por el.

Sus labios viajaron a sus pechos que se erizaban con el camino de sus besos, Rey soltaba suspiros extasiados al sentir los labios de él atrapando sus pezones, acariciandolos con su lengua y lastimosamente placentero el como capturaba sus pezones rosados con sus dientes. Las manos delicadas de ella viajaron a los cabellos azabaches ondulados de aquel intrigante hombre, sus dedos se entremete entre las hebras dejando caricias, dejó caer su cuerpo sintiendo el bulto del sacerdote bajo su intimidad aun cubierta, un gemido escapó de sus labios de solo pensar en tenerlo dentro de ella.

El la tomo por la cintura alzándose junto con ella, dio media vuelta y la recostó sobre el mullido sofá, la observó desde su lugar sin poder creer lo que veía ante sus ojos,como si fuera un ángel que venía a su rescate... ella sonrió levemente sonrojada, las manos de él viajaron a su cadera, desabrocho su falda de mezclilla...beso sus labios, su cuello volviendo a sus labios despojando aquella prenda, se puso de pie viéndola solo con la ropa interior que hacia juego con el sostén que yacía sobre el piso de madera..este sonrió levemente, la contemplaba como si fuera un rayo de luz iluminando la oscuridad de aquella corrompida alma que le pertenecía… Ella mordió su labio levantándose para tomar con sus dedos las presillas de su pantalón, está la observó guiando sus manos al cinturón negro el cual abrió sin dificultad, la vio como desabotonar su prenda y bajaba el zipper, su respiración se contuvo cuando Rey bajo su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer. Con su ayuda terminó su tarea de despojarse de sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalón… Ben acarició la mejilla de Rey quien sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura… la invitó a ponerse de pie, la tomó de su cintura y la atrajo a ella una vez más besándola ahora intensamente.

El choque de sus dientes era doloroso, sus labios no terminaban diferente, sus lenguas se encontraban reconociéndose al instante, sus cuerpos rozaban piel con piel sintiendo el calor de ambos, su falta de aire los hizo separarse, Rey con un brillo intenso le tomo su mano derecha acariciando la piel de él con sus yemas… entrelazo sus dedos guiando por la casa… entraron a un pasillo y esta lo guió a una puerta, al abrirla se encontraron con la habitación con una tenue luz.

Ben la cargo besando rápidamente sus labios para posarla sobre la cama, se puso entre sus piernas posando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, una vez más marcaba su cuerpo con sus besos, las manos de Ben tomaron los muslos de Rey, separó los mismos alzándose un poco, beso su vientre… sentia la respiracion profunda de Rey, sonrió levemente y con sus manos terminó por desnudarla. Rey soltó un jadeo profundo al sentir los labios de Ben sobre sus muslos, un cosquilleo hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, las manos fuertes de el presionaron sobre sus muslos separándolos a lo cual ella no se negó.

–No es el ruido mundano más que el soplo del viento– susurro sobre su sexo soplando ligeramente, un leve gemido rompió el silencio–ahora de un lado...ahora del otro...– continuaba susurrando besando primero un muslo y después el otro–Cuanto más perfecto es algo...– el cuerpo tembló mientras los dedos de Ben acariciaban su húmedo sexo–más dolor y placer se siente...– dicho esto sus labios se encontraron con la humedad dulce de su caliente sexo.

Su lengua se movía con destreza sobre la vagina de Rey, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, su lengua tocaba la cálida piel sensible tomándola como suya, sus labios succionaba el clítoris rosado de la mujer tendida sobre las revueltas sábanas. Sus dedos separaban sus suaves y húmedos labios exponiendo su sexo ante el, este acaricio sus paredes horizontalmente una y otra vez, beso uno de sus muslos volviendo a centrar su atención en el pequeño botón hinchado… su lengua jugó con él dibujando círculos, deslizó su lengua hacia abajo penetrando con la misma, sus manos viajaron por su vientre, abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos, Ben los masajeo al mismo tiempo que trataba de presionar su cuerpo con sus brazos, manteniéndola quieta...sometiendola ante el.

El placentero martirio llegó a su fin, el se incorporo viendo la imagen de su musa extasiada y sonrojada, Ben la observó con júbilo pues era la escultura más hermosa… su respiración se hizo pesada...el deseo que nacía de su cuerpo volvía una vez más… había sido tanto el tiempo en que no pensaba de aquella manera y ahora… ahora rompería su palabra entregando a la luz que rodeaba a la hermosa, Rey… Ella con dificultad se recargó su peso sobre sus codos, su respiración era irregular pero sonrió de igual manera, extendió uno de sus brazos, Ben tomó su mano con delicadeza y la ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama… está lo observo y este se inclinó besando sus labios, las manos de Rey acariciaba su abdomen, sus uñas marcaban levemente la pálida piel del joven hombre. Las manos de Rey tomaron la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Ben, está mordió su labio sin verle a los ojos...metió sus dedos índices entre la tela y la piel y fue bajando lentamente, su respiración se detuvo...vio fijamente el duro miembro de Ben, este salió de su escondite dando un leve salto… mojo sus labios y terminó la tarea de desvestirlo, sus dedos acariciaban sus muslos al recorrer sus piernas… sus delicadas manos tomaron el miembro erecto, era grande...era imponente, un jadeo salió de los labios de Ben, éste permaneció quieto...Rey acaricio ese pedazo de su cuerpo recorriendo todo el contorno de su sexo varonil… mojo una vez sus labios y se acercó besando la punta de este, un gemido y ella inició lamiendo su miembro, sintiendo la cálida piel de su cuerpo, pasando los bordes de sus venas marcadas en este… lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo… una y otra vez… al llegar a la punta su boca se abrió dándole la bienvenida…

Las manos de Ben tomaron los cabellos de Rey cerrando sus dedos en puños, las sensaciones de la boca húmeda de Rey sobre su pene erecto, caliente y ansioso por tomarla eran increíbles, sublime… la ayudó con la estimulación moviendo su cabeza y sus propias caderas como si la estuviera penetrando, las manos de Rey masturbaban su miebro junto con su voca, el cuerpo de Ben se tenso...un jadeo, un gemido y embestidas más rápidas… se separó con rudeza de ella, su respiración era acelerada, le miro ahí sentada con los pómulos sonrojados, sus cabellos revueltos, la jalo hacia él besándola con profundidad, la alzó una vez más tirando con cuidado a la cama, separó las piernas de Rey con sus rodillas con leves golpes, la observó con un brillo oscuro.

–Comprendí que a tal clase de martirio...los lujuriosos eran condenados– sostuvo su miembro con su mano, subió a la cama arrodillándose entre sus piernas abiertas– que la razón somete al deseo...– la punta de su miembro acariciaba de arriba a abajo el sexo de Rey– La lujuria es un amor descarriado..– se inclinó besando los labios de Rey, sonrió sobre estos–Pero no deja de ser amor– dicho esto entro en ella lentamente.

Sus cuerpos vibraron ante la sensación de ser uno solo, un gemido salió de Rey mientras que Ben jadeaba ante la sensación de estar dentro de ella, tomó su boca como suya moviendo sus caderas sobre ella, lento, muy lento causando un tortuoso momento… Rey quería mas...mucho mas, sus caderas se movían a su encuentro, una de las piernas de rey abrazaba la espalda de Ben, sus cuerpos estaban cercanos...muy cercanos, la pelvis de Ben Rozaba el clítoris de Rey. La espalda de ella se arqueo soltando gemidos sonoros, hay solo los dos, más nadie les escuchaba… se alzó Ben tomando las caderas de Rey con fuerza, sus embestidas eran fuertes, sus cuerpos chocaban con frenesí, el calor de ambos cuerpos aumentaba…

Rey impulso su cuerpo cambiando puestos, ahora ella estaba sobre él... y él solo la observaba, sonrieron pues no hacían falta palabras, las pequeñas manos de Rey se posaron sobre el firme pecho de Ben, las caderas de Rey se movían de arriba hacia abajo, observo a Ben quien acariciaba su espalda, este jadeo… mordió su labio soltando un gemido...Rey sonrió y aumentar el control de sus movimientos, las manos de Ben tomaron las caderas de Rey... apretar esa zona y le ayudó al aumento de sus embestidas, se besaron...gimieron entrelazando sus lenguas… Ben alzaba sus caderas una, dos, tres veces chocando pelvis con pelvis… los senos de Rey saltaban para el...este tomo uno succionando con desespero… Rey no se contenía, soltaba de sus labios los placeres de la vida...lo que el momento le estaba dando… se abrazó a un ahora sentado Ben subiendo y bajando...que dulce agonia.

El momento cúspide había llegado sus cuerpos sudorosos, agotados pedían a gritos el final de este lujurioso y deseoso momento… el cuerpo de Rey tembló ahor quieta sobre Ben, se abrazó más a él besando su cuello...Ben la abrazaba terminando de embestir su cuerpo tenso...la sensación de libertad...de éxtasis se vino cuando dejó derramar su semilla.. se quedaron quietos...escuchando la respiración de ambos...sintiendo el corazón sobre sus pechos...Ben se dejó caer en la cama y Rey le siguió aún con el miembro de Ben dentro de ella… beso su pecho y después sus labios… acarició su mejilla moviéndose y sintiéndose vacía y fría cuando ya no lo tenía dentro...se acostó a su lado y lo observó.

–¿Como...como te sientes?– me atreví a preguntarle pues él tenía fija su mirada sobre el techo, su respiración ahora era calmada, no me atreví a mirar a otro lado pues quería no perderme su reacción…

–...yo...–pronunció soltando un suspiro, tomó mi mano que acariciaba su pecho–siento...que he recuperado algo perdido...–finalmente dijo después para girar su rostro y encontrarse con mi mirada–un hombre como yo...necesita una pasión que la consuma...– susurro– creí haberla encontrado...pero no fue así– me observó por más tiempo capturando mis labios–una pasión que me consuma… y la he encontrado...– acarició mi mejilla y de mis ojos solamente brotaban lágrimas...–no se que ha pasado… derrumbaste mi mundo Rey… pero de la noche a la mañana has construido uno nuevo– me dijo sobre mis labios para volverme a besar….

–Entonces…¿qué te detiene?– volví a cuestionar pasando mis dedos sobre su rostro… mordí mi labio rozando mis yemas lentamente sobre sus labios ahora sonrojados..

–Despiertas en mí la pasión, la ternura, el amor...todos los sentimientos que hay...– decía tembloroso abrazando mi cuerpo hacia el– los mas puros sentimientos que hay...pero… no se que hacer...– confesó derrotado… lo observe una vez más abrazando su cuerpo no queriendo escuchar lo demás… nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más calmadas… sucumbiendo a los brazos del dios sueño.

* * *

 **Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosas en este capitulo... Como saben es un AU pero no quiero que pierdan del todo la esencia que los personajes de Star Wars tienen...por otra parte como es un AU, puede que hayan visto que no son tímidos o es su primera vez haciendo algo como esto... Recuerden Ben inicio sus estudios para sacerdotes cuando su padre y tío perecieron en batalla... el antes era un chico normal, con vida amorosa activa, sexual y social... El aun es estudiante no ha terminado y esta en su prueba final... así que (algo así como Kylo que aun no termina su entrenamiento xD)... Mientras que Rey bueno es universitaria, casi graduada así que ha tenido vida amorosa después de todo...**

 **Otra de las cosas es que el fic es de un día para otro...es como si ellos hubieran hecho un Click desde el inicio... amor a primera vesta...llamenlo destino o union, conexión jajaja pero es algo que pasa y no puede cambiar...**

 **Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :) con mas sabrosura!**


	4. Lujurioso Resultado

**Un poco tarde pero segura! pues aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de nuestro Padre Solo...Espero lo disfruten Ricura al por mayor.**

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Desde aquel encuentro en mi departamento no nos volvimos a ver, una sensación de vacío se había formado en mi interior, sabia que habia hecho mal…¿pero era amor el que sentía o era simplemente atraccion?, no...esto era más que simple atracción, era un vínculo que habíamos creado desde el primer instante...debía admitir que extrañaba su mirada sobre mi, su tímida sonrisa e inclusive la seguridad que me brinda con solo su presencia...llamenme loca si quieren pero creo que fue amor a primera vista. Exactamente una semana, tan solo 7 días desde el primer encuentro, había estado ocupada y mi estadía fue en casa de mis padres igualmente pues debía preparar todo para la graduación.

La graduación se llevó acabo el sabado, habia tenido sentimientos encontrados, era algo tan simbólico para cada uno, amigos que ya no veria, otros tomaron caminos diferentes a los míos...por mi parte me había llegado una solicitud de una prestigiosa escuela de artes en Italia, me daban beca completa para asistir por dos años, sin embargo… una parte de mi no queria irse. Un suspiro salió de mis labios cuando vi a mis padres partir contentos al dejarme en mi edificio...eran tan solo las 7:45 de la noche, me abrace a mi misma pues a pesar de haber estado en la fiesta de graduación no me sentía con ganas de convivir con nadie...Ahora me encontraba fuera de mi edificio, mordí mi labio viendo mi vestido de noche que había escogido para este dia.

El silencio en el cómodo estudio era lo único que acompañaba a un solitario joven con vestimentas oscuras, sobre su mano derecha había un manuscrito, sin embargo este yacía recostado en el respaldo de su asiento tras el escritorio, sus ojos permanecían cerrados...no dormía, simplemente pensaba, tan solo una semana atrás cometió lujuria y no se arrepentía, sin embargo estaba en conflicto dentro de sí mismo tratando de castigar o liberar su alma. Sus pensamientos estaban rodeados de aquella joven, Rey… aquella que se entregó a él y viceversa, añoraba el tacto en su piel, quería probar una vez más aquellos labios, recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, escuchar pronunciar su nombre con añoranza...Su alma dudaba, dias queria salir corriendo, quería desaparecer y correr a ella, mientras que su razón le decía que debía dejar todo aquello, más le era imposible.

Incluso a pesar de perder comunicación con su madre, tuvo que hablar con ella y contarle sus pesares, Leia quien siempre había amado a su hijo le dijo con una voz tranquila que ella le apoyaría la decisión que tomase...Él mismo pensaba que aun era tiempo de retroceder y renunciar a la vida que ahora vivía. Dejó caer el manuscrito sobre la madera inclinándose hacia adelante, sus manos se enterraron entre sus hebras azabaches soltando un suspiro cansado, todo esto era fácil en el sentido más común… Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se mantuvo en su misma posición unos segundos para tomar aire, al levantar la mirada su respiración se contuvo pues frente a él yacía la silueta de Rey...aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco en agonía, su brillante sonrisa se mostró para el, su oscura mirada recorrió su cuerpo, vestía un vestido negro de noche, sin mangas, pegado a sus senos y cintura y parte de sus caderas terminando suelto cubriendo sus largas y torneadas piernas…

Había tomado una alocada decisión y era ir a verle...seria quizas la ultima vez que lo viera pues mi decisión estaba tomada, pero de alguna manera quería ir a darle una oportunidad...minutos antes estaba fuera de la iglesia indecisa si entrar o no, sin embargo me había llenado de valentía dirigiéndome en su búsqueda. Camine por el pasillo que daba aquel estudio, el mismo donde había despertado sin recordar nada, esperanzada en encontrarlo en aquel lugar. Mis pasos se detuvieron mirando la puerta de madera, trague saliva y moje mis labios tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta con lentitud lo encontre detras del escritorio en una posición un poco lamentable, mordí mi labio decidiendo si acercarme o quedarme en mi lugar, sin embargo...él mostró su oscura mirada ante mi, se quedo callado sin decir nada, inclusive pude ver asombro en sus ojos, lo contemple...mi corazon latia rapidamente, yo...lo había extrañado. Se levantó de su lugar rodeando el escritorio de madera quedando a una distancia prudente frente a mí, mi sonrisa abierta solo se formó en una leve curva sintiendo mi rostro arder...mi respiración se volvía rápida por el nerviosismo que me invadía.

–Rey...–pronunció mi nombre en un susurro añorado, le volví a mirar para sonreirle–estás aquí…¿Porque?–cuestiono a lo que yo solo por una mínima me sentía ahora rechazada, mi lengua mojo mis labios rápidamente para entrelazar mis propias manos.

–Una parte de mi...quería verte–susurre viendo el suelo, escuché un jadeo por su parte–Yo...necesito verte una vez más...solo por hoy– admití con labios temblorosos, solté mis manos para ponerlos a mis costados–se que… quizas estas arrepentido, pero yo… yo no...–mi propia voz se desvaneció con la última palabra.

El cuerpo de Ben se movió por inercia tomando sus brazos desnudos con sus manos, la admiro desde arriba pues era mucho más alto que ella, respiro el aroma de su dulce perfume el cual lo embriagó por completo, ella tembló ante el tacto y no pudo más que abrazarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de ella. Rey correspondió a su abrazo, sintió su cuerpo hincharse ante la profunda respiración de ella, acaricio sus cabellos sueltos tomándola de la nuca, Rey alzó su mirada encontrándose con el rostro de Ben tan cercas sintiendo la respiración de ambos.

–Estoy medio confundida y medio esperanzado...– susurro a unos centímetros del rostro de Rey...–una parte de mi quiere correr, pero la otra parte que resta quiere permanecer a tu lado– confesó tomando con su mano libre su rostro.

–No huyas… quédate a mi lado– susurró mareada ante la masculinidad del hombre que tenía a escasos centímetros de mi boca, solo quería ser besada por el– no pido más en el mundo– suplico rozando mis labios con los de él, mis manos viajaron por sus brazos, subiendo por sus hombros y tomándole de la nuca atrayéndolo hacia mí tomando la iniciativa de tomar esos labios que había soñado todos estos días.

El beso no era tímido, no era corto, era profundo y pasional, era desesperado como si con ello se dijeran todo lo que ellos habían sufrido esos días sin la compañía del otro. La espalda de Rey chocó contra la puerta de madera viéndose capturada entre la madera y el cuerpo de Ben, está bajo una mano acariciando su cuerpo sobre la delgada tela de su vestido...un gemido salió de sus labios cuando Ben masajeo uno de sus pechos, con un movimiento rápido sintió como Ben cerraba la puerta con seguro y giraba con ella sin soltar sus labios, caminaron por la habitación con respiraciones agitadas y besos deseados, sus manos recorrian el cuerpo de Ben Solo desabotonando su camisa negra, su espalda baja chocó con el escritorio. Sus miradas chocaron y una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos...Ben pego su frente con la de ella sin dejar de admirar, sus pulgares acariciaban con sumo cuidado las mejillas de Rey quien soltaba leves suspiros…

Con ayuda de Ben fue sentada sobre el escritorio firme y de estilo victoriano, el entreabrió sus labios queriendo decir algo pero Rey lo cayo con sus labios, las grandes manos de Ben bajaron por su cintura, tomando sus caderas pegando más a él. Las manos de Rey se metían entre la camisa negra abierta tocando su cálida piel, la respiración de Ben se hizo más profunda ante el tacto, sus labios se volvían encontrar en cada oportunidad. Ben se separó un poco de ella bajando su mirada, tomando el vestido negro poco a poco subiendo hasta dejar ver los muslos de Rey, está rió levemente y fijó la mirada en ella acariciando sus ahora piernas desnudas.

Sus tacones negros cayeron al suelo con la ayuda de la misma Rey, abrazó las piernas de Ben atrayendo más a ella, sonrieron ambos quedándose en silencio, las manos firmes de Ben desabrocharon su vestido lentamente, casi una tortura, el vestido se abrió dejando ver el torso desnudo de Rey, este contuvo la respiración y Rey jadeo al sentir los labios del joven en sus hombros, sus labios se mojaron rápidamente sintiendo los labios de Ben viajando por su piel, dejando castos besos hasta llegar a uno de sus senos...este se detuvo ahí como si contempla la mas hermosa pieza de arte, con cuidado pasó su brazo por la espalda de Rey atrayéndola hacia ella haciéndola arquear su espalda alzando su pecho...el beso la piel de su pecho derecho rozo esa parte y después besó su pezón haciéndola gemir, sus labios se abrieron capturando su ahora erizado botón rosado.

Ben repetía la acción ahora con su seno izquierdo, la respiración de Rey iba en aumento, tan solo con aquellas leves caricias hacía que su cuerpo vibrara en excitación...ella quería complacer...ella quería darle a él lo que ella recibía por su parte...ella recorrió el cuerpo de Ben hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo desabrocho aun sintiendo como su lengua saboreaba sus pezones, ella metió la mano dentro del pantalón tocando la punta de su miembro, palpitante, caliente...erecto… fascinación era todo lo que podía sentir, el deseo se incrementa...la agonía que sentía por ser de él una vez más.

Un jadeo salió de los labio de Ben quien al sentir la frialdad de la piel de Rey tocando su sexo lo hizo vibrar, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo completo, se separado de ella alejándose viéndola sonrojada, con sus pechos al aire, rojiza su piel de tanto haber sido devorada por su húmeda boca. Extendió su mano hacia ella, esta acepto bajandola del mueble victoriano, la mirada de Rey recorrió el cuerpo de él viendo su erección bajo sus pantalones, un jadeo salió de sus labios corrompiendo el silencio que había en el lugar, Ben sonrió ladinamente girandola quedando ella de espaldas a él, con la ayuda del sacerdote su vestido fue desprendido de su cuerpo, sus manos se apoyaron en el mueble sintiéndose expuesta a él, quien se acercó a ella pegando su dureza en su espalda baja, esta gimió cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el calor de las manos de Ben recorriendo su abdomen, sus labios besaban su cuello, su hombro, su espalda...acarició el contorno de su cintura con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo mientras el besaba su piel hasta llegar a la espalda baja.

Ben deslizó sus dedos largos hasta tomar la última prenda que Rey tenía en su cuerpo, alzó la vista viendo el miel de ella con un brillo ansioso, desprende la prenda jalandola hacia abajo tomándose su tiempo, pasó saliva ayudando a levantar cada pie quedando completamente desnuda para él, se puso de pie, la contempló apoyada sobre la dureza de la madera, se acercó una vez más pegando su cuerpo al de ella besando sus labios, un beso ansioso… que se volvió demandante. Un gemido ahogado atrapó Ben al momento que sus manos acariciaban la intimidad de Rey.

Su dedo medio encontró el punto hinchado, lo estímulo lentamente, recorrió todo su sexo de arriba hacia abajo, las caderas de Rey pronto se empezaban a mover ante las sensaciones, la abrazó con fuerza atrayendo su espalda a su pecho penetrándola con sus dedos, gemidos...una música magistral para sus oídos...mordió su cuello levemente para besarlo al momento que entraba con sus dedos una vez más...

Entre caricias ansiosas Rey quedó frente a Ben, esta le miro y desfajo su camisa quitándosela dejando su torso desnudo, acaricio sus brazos besando su pecho...su aroma era como el bosque fresco en la mañana con un ligero toque de tierra húmeda, beso uno de sus pezones deslizando sus finos dedos por el contorno de su piel, sus miradas se encontraron y Rey sonrió ligeramente tomando con una de sus manos el miembro de Ben, este soltó un leve gemido casi audible, sus manos se apoyaron en la madera atrapando su cuerpo entre el mueble y su cuerpo, sus labios se encontraban siguiendo el estímulo a su sexo...lo deseaba...si, pero tambien se habia enamorado perdidamente.

El sacerdote olvidando su conflicto beso con fiereza a la chica girandola con brusquedad, con sus pies la guió a separar sus piernas, acarició su cuerpo deteniendo sus fuertes manos sobre sus caderas, beso su hombro tomando con su mano su propio miembro deslizandose sobre el sexo húmedo de Rey...un jadeo placentero salió de los labios de la castaña, una excitación dejó salir a su bestia interna pues entró en ella sin siquiera avisarle...sus movimientos eran lentos pero firmes, el contacto de su intimidad unidas nuevamente los dejo en blanco...sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas. Gemidos, la fricción de sus cuerpos, el toque de sus manos era toda una obra de arte… Dios había creado a Adán y a Eva para procrear...para estar juntos...y eso era lo que harían...ese gozo sublime era el que los guiaba al paraíso.

–Deja todo...todo atrás...–jadeaba entre palabras Rey quien era penetrada por Ben quien la veía fijamente ahora a los ojos pues la había subido al escritorio posando una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros–quiero ser tuya..– gimió con placer doloroso besando los labios de este.

La cargó, ella abrazó su cuerpo con sus piernas siendo penetrada en el aire, sus labios se encontraban, sus lenguas jugaban, las manos de Ben acariciaban su espalda...sus respiraciones agitadas no podían más...sentían que en cualquier momento perecieron en esa misma habitación...Ben se dejó caer en el sofá con cuidado dándole ahora el control de la situación a Rey...este le observaba con fascinación viendo como ella le veía mientras subía y bajaba, sus labios entreabiertos soltando gemidos, repitiendo su nombre...sus manos masajeaba sus pechos que momento atrás saltaban por las penetraciones, Ben empezó a alzar sus caderas ayudándola...el punto cúspide estaba cercas podían sentirlo, Rey aumentó sus movimientos ahora cambiando el ritmo de lento a después rapido...un beso ultimo y los dos llegaron al mismísimo infierno donde el placer de sus cuerpos habían sido consumidos...Se vieron una vez más, Rey sonrió y Ben beso sus labios.

Abrazados después de aquel anhelante encuentro se retiraron separándose lentamente, Ben veía como Rey tomaba sus prendas y se vestía mientras él espero para poder tomar lo que había perdido en el camino...se puso de pie acercándose a ella besando su cuello, esta sonrió y se giró para ayudarle con su camisa.

–Vine a verte con la intención de hacerte que tomes una decisión...–mordió su labio bajando la mirada...de solo pensar o quizás ser rechazada las lagrimas se acomulaban en su mirada–dentro de dos días parto a Italia–dijo sin más la angustia que tenía dentro de ella–ven conmigo...–susurró acariciando su rostro…

Ben se quedo observandola viéndola detenidamente buscando algún indicio de duda...de broma...pero no vio nada...solamente tristeza, esperanza y un poco de miedo...cerró sus ojos sintiendo el tacto de ella...al abrirlos ella beso sus labios para sonreír tristemente.

–Piensalo...yo debo irme– dijo pasando por su costado–si tomas la decisión de huir de todo esto sabrás donde encontrarme– dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a un Ben Solo, el humano, el hombre...no el sacerdote en estado de Shock...ella se iria… despues de todo...ella se alejaba...su mirada vio el lugar donde habían compartido, no recordando el lugar en el que se encontraban...


	5. Adios a mi Clandestino Amor

_**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tengo vida y debo trabajarla para vivirla xD...**_

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Esa noche al llegar a mi departamento, me deslice por la puerta llorando, derramando mis lágrimas por última vez...me había enamorado de un imposible, de un hombre que era diferente a todos los demás, aquel que llenaba mi corazón, calentaba mi cuerpo y mi alma. ¿Como poder olvidarlo?, había sido algo tan pasional en tan poco tiempo… me sentía caer al vacío en la oscuridad, sin embargo… aún parpadea esa luz de esperanza…¿Podría ser que el me siguiera el dia de mi partida..? Esa noche no dormí...pensando en las posibilidades de un futuro juntos.

La mañana siguiente había guardado los últimos libros en una caja, con hermosa caligrafía escribir el contenido y mi nombre...debía llevar todo lo que mandaría a mi nuevo hogar, asi que solo faltaba lo más indispensable...mi ayudante. El timbre sonó y me hizo sonreír levemente, al abrir la puerta ahí estaba parado con una gran sonrisa, mi mejor amigo...Finn le di un abrazo fuerte y este me lo contestó, entre el y Poe éramos amigos desde antes de la universidad, sin embargo todo eso había terminado días antes y Finn no volvió hablar con él después de aquello.

–Me alegra que vinieras– sonreí levemente cerrando la puerta tras de mí– pensé que no vendrías y ya me imaginaba yo cargando todo esto hasta el auto– rei seguido de Finn quien negaba.

–Como no venir a ayudar a mi mejor amiga quien se irá miles de kilómetros de aquí– decía despreocupado y bromista– no puedo dejar sola a una bella damisela– rio cargando dos cajas.

–Que considerado– conteste divertida tomando algunas cosas menos pesadas– pero por eso serás invitado para las navidades a Italia– el rio ante lo dicho.

–Vale...vale pero que sepas que solo lo hago por las bellas Italianas– bromeo entrando al elevador.

Esa tarde habíamos cargado las cosas en su auto que era mucho más grande que el mio y habíamos llevado al aeropuerto las cosas...al dia siguiente seria mi vuelo. Al volver a casa y preparar unos emparedados decidimos ir a brindar mi nueva oportunidad en Italia, era bueno estar con los tuyos una vez antes de decir un hasta luego. Esa noche reímos, contamos anécdotas y a mitad de la noche apareció un arrepentido y apenado Poe...lo hicimos sufrir un poco pero al final lo aceptamos… Todo estaba volviendo a como era antes de aquel encuentro...una sonrisa se formo en mis labios para posar ante la cámara, una foto con mis viejos amigos.

–Mañana estaremos ahí despidiendote Rey– dijo un Finn acongojado por pensar en su mejor amiga partir–en las buenas y en las malas..–dijo dándome un abrazo el cual correspondi.

–Una vez más lo siento...fui un idiota–dijo Poe sobando su nuca mirando al suelo, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, negué levemente y lo abrace.

–Fuimos descuidados...estábamos borrachos– conteste tomando sus manos–debo decir que si no hubiera sido por...–calle unos segundos– por Ben hubiéramos arruinado en verdad nuestra amistad– la mano de Poe despeinó mis cabellos marrones con una sonrisa– Los veo entonces– alcé mi mano viendo como se despedían… y subían al auto de Finn, los seguí con la mirada perdiéndose de vista…

Me abracé a mí misma dándome calor, mi corazón dolía...pero no físicamente, sino emocionalmente, quería verlo...quería que apareciera ante mí...pero era un sueño distante, yo había sido la intrusa en su vida...yo era culpable de hacerle doblegar...estaba conciente de ello, mas no me arrepentía. Mañana en definitiva sería un pésimo día.

Desde que ella desapareció la otra noche mi mente divagaba en un mar de confusiones...la deseaba, la quería a mi lado, una fuerza descomunal quería salir corriendo a su encuentro...pero…¿que tal si ella solo queria atención carnal…? no podría vivir con esa verdad… ¿Y si no sentía lo que yo por ella?, aquella noche había estado despierto toda la noche...recordando su cuerpo en aquel vestido, su rostro sonrojado al ser mia sobre el escritorio...me había olvidado por completo que estaba en la casa del señor...Dios me juzgaria para mal...pero no me importaba.

El día siguiente fue peor que el anterior, todo lo hacía como si mi cuerpo fuera una máquina...no estaba consiente, todo era tan mecánico, cayendo en la monotonía… mientras las ovejas hijas de nuestro señor venían a confesarse, mi mente no estaba más que en ella...no pensaba en nada más...no escuchaba nada más que su voz...me estaba volviendo loco. Era una agonía, una tortura… la noche llego y solo quería estar en sus brazos, pero mi razonamiento me decia que debia estar donde estaba….pero mi corazón palpitaba con frenesí al solo pensar en Rey...en aquella risueña, vulnerable, frágil pero al mismo tiempo fuerte mujere. La amaba...y esa era toda la verdad.

Esa misma noche, había estado tentado en ir a verla...mas mi cobardía pudo más que mi valentía. Me arrodille ante la cruz y rece por mi alma, rece por que perdonara mis pecados y me exiliaba de todo ellos dándome la libertad que quería y deseaba tener. Al llegar al estudio, mis recuerdos vinieron uno tras otro...tome el teléfono y marque un número que sabía muy bien de memoria.

–Hola...–una cálida voz respondió del otro lado de la línea…–Casa de la familia Solo– continuo, un sollozo salió de mis labios y el silencio hizo acto de presencia– Ben…¿eres tu?–cuestiono mi madre del otro lado de la liena.

–Si...soy yo– mi voz era quebradiza, tome mi cabello con frustración soltando un suspiro–No se que hacer… mi mente está tan confusa que siento que voy a desfallecer–decía con lentitud recargando mi cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

–Recuerdas, aquella vez cuando te dije como nos conocimos tu padre y yo–su voz denotaba nostalgia y alegría– era el hombre más guapo, atento y un poco altanero– rio levemente y me hizo sonreír–Ben...hijo, el corazón no se manda, simplemente se siente, llega un momento en la vida en que tenemos que tomar arriesgadas decisiones– termino de decir.

–Entonces… ¿Debo dejar todo...por ella?– cuestiono esperanzado tomando con fuerza el cuerpo del teléfono– está dividido en dos madre… ayúdame...–imploro cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba el puerte de su nariz con sus dedos.

–Eres un adulto Ben… solo quiero que seas feliz– contestó su madre riendo levemente– dime Ben, ¿Donde te sientes más en paz?, ¿Que acelera tanto tu corazón?...¿Qué anhelas más?– preguntó con simpleza como si hablara del clima o de sus hobbies preferidos.

–…Yo...la quiero a ella, mi corazón se acelera al pensar en ella..me siento en paz con ella– soltó con honestidad incorporándose de su asiento– Madre...anhelo un futuro con ella– terminó de decir.

–Entonces, sabes lo que tienes que hacer– sonrió su madre desde el otro lado de la línea acariciando la imagen de su marido– ya has tomado una decisión… espero conocer a esa chica muy pronto–escuchó reír a su hijo y sonrió despidiéndose de él para terminar la llamada.

Esa misma noche escribió una carta para el arzobispo quien llegaría pasado del mediodía, la leyó una, dos, tres veces para estar seguro de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos y sus deseos, guardó la carta en un sobre blanco escribiendo el nombre del arzobispo. Decidió que era tiempo de descansar pues a la mañana siguiente sería muy ajetreada.

La mañana siguiente el despertador me levanto, con pereza apago la alarma golpeando el reloj digital...sus ojos se abrían lentamente pestañeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del dia, soltó un bostezo cansado para levantarse, observó sus maletas hechas a un lado de la puerta, hizo una leve mueca y se incorporó caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, tomo una ducha rápida, debía apurarse pues todavía tendría que ir a desayunar con sus padres. Al salir de la ducha se vistió con una blusa blanca con cuello en U, una falda de vuelo azul marino con estampado de flores terminando a cuatro dedos arriba de mi rodilla, unas bailarinas en color blanco y mi cabello suelto, me pinte ligeramente terminando de ponerme mi blazer de mangas tres cuartos en azul marino. Tome mis maletas y salí de mi departamento por última vez.

Había pasado parte de mi mañana con mis padres quienes se sentían orgullosos de mis logros, se pusieron algo sentimentales al igual que yo, los extrañaba...a pesar de saber algunos años atrás que no eran mis verdaderos padres, los amaba como tal, prometi que estaria en contacto tres veces por semana. Para mediodía me encontraba con mis padres en el aeropuerto, había registrado mis maletas y esperaba la partida del vuelo...nos sentamos en la sala donde esperaría el llamado a mi vuelo. Al poco tiempo llego Finn y Poe para despedirse de mi, bromeamos un poco rompiendo el nerviosismo y la tensión que mi cuerpo estaba formado, mis cuencas brillosas veían el reloj cada cierto tiempo, estaba temerosa de no verle llegar...deseaba verle entrar por ese pasillo con una sonrisa...sin embargo mi esperanza empezaba a caer a montones.

–Pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor de abordar por la puerta 54G–la voz de la máquina operadora anunció que mi vuelo estaba listo, quería llorar, derrumbarme ahí mismo...no quería irme aun...–Última llamada, pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor de abordar por la puerta 54G–una vez más repitió aquella voz.

–Llegó la hora mi angel– la voz de su madre la sacó de su trance, ella forzó una sonrisa para afirmar– te voy a extrañar mucho, recuerda mantenerte en contacto– la abrazó con fuerza y ella lo correspondió tomando aire profundamente.

–Lo haré madre, no te preocupes– aseguro alejándose de ella para abrazar a su padre– cuida a mama, salgan y diviértanse...– comente medio broma, medio enserio.

–Cuidate mucho Rey, nos veremos en Navidad– aseguro Finn abrazando a su amiga, beso su frente y despeinó sus cabellos– ni creas que te librarás de mí fácilmente– la señaló con el dedo para verla reir.

–Tratare de encontrar amigas para presentarte– bromeo con Finn par ver a Poe– y tu… deberias buscar aquella chica...creo que es la indicada– aseguro sonriéndole para abrazarla– espero que seas feliz Poe...– susurró separándose de él tomando su bolso.

Se despidió de un movimiento de mano sonriendo forzadamente, se encaminó hacia la entrada donde las hermanas sonreían a cada pasajero, mire una vez más en dirección de aquellos que habían ido a despedirse de mí...miré por todo el área pero no lo vi a él, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, entregue mi boleto y aborde aquel avión...con un corazón roto y mis esperanza truncadas.

* * *

 **Soy malvada lo se... Quería que este capitulo fuera el ultimo pero, hare un capitulo 5.5 en la cual contare desde la perspectiva del Padre Solo...y finalmente un Epilogo.**


	6. Ben Solo Capitulo 55

_**Este capitulo esta con la perspectiva de Ben Solo, sean buenas conmigo, no soy hombre y me costo un poquito..**_

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Las ansias de terminar con todo esto y aceptar mi realidad y la decisión que había tomado hacía liberar mi alma de alguna manera, jamas crei que volveria a sentir lo que había sentido con ella… antes de mis decisiones, de las difíciles, de las que me alejaban del mundo, de las que me encerraban en mi propia soledad, era por causa de un dolor personal...Mi padre y yo a pesar de vivir juntos por muchos años no tuvimos una buena relación, sus ideales eran distintos a los míos, sin embargo lo amaba, a pesar de mis errores del pasado, a pesar de sus alejamientos lo amaba...sin embargo él pereció en la guerra y junto con él mi tío Luke… ese dolor, esa agonía de perder a un ser querido y no haberlo valorado en vida...de alguna manera me hizo pensar distinto...alejando a la única persona que en verdad importaba, mi madre y después de ella...Aquella chica con la que me enamore, un amor de juventud…

Sin embargo en esta semana...en estos días, una chica con mirada brillante, con una sonrisa resplandeciente me cubría por completo, me hacía seguir esa luz que había en ella..despertó en mí sensaciones que creía que no sentía jamás… en el corazón no se manda, solo aceptar lo inevitable… y ahora mismo lo inevitable sucedió, me enamore de ella...de Rey perdidamente.

Esta mañana tenía pensado correr a su departamento, tomarla en mis brazos y decirle mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos. El arzobispo llegó esa misma mañana, escuchaba sus palabras sin en verdad escucharlas, quería parar, tenía que correr, huir lejos...tomé una bocanada de aire profundamente, lo mire fijamente, casi como desafiante, cerré mis ojos y negué para detener mi caminar, el Arzobispo curioso me observó dando media vuelta.

–No...no puedo seguir con esto..–susurre soltando el aire contenido fijando mi vista en el hombre mayor ante mi, este intrigado posó sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo– prometí al Sacerdote Ludor, pero no puedo...es algo más grande– continuaba hablando sin darle mayor tiempo a interrumpirme– He caído en el abismo, en la lujuria...deseo a una mujer y no hay nada más de lo que quiero–hice una pausa viendo como el arzobispo tocaba su mejilla con un ligero asombro–La amo… y no puedo seguir con esto...renuncio a esta prueba de Fe...– mi última palabra sonó poderosa, rehabilitante para mi alma.

–Es una prueba dura...muchos la pasan otros no...– decía con un deje de sabiduría– la maldad existe en el mundo de muchas formas Padre Solo...pero el amor...es la prueba más grande que nuestro Señor nos ha concedido...– contestó cerrando sus ojos–usted ama y ha caído en las garras de la lujuria–hizo una pausa larga a lo que yo me movía nerviosamente–¿Pero está usted seguro que solo es lujuria y no solo amor? o ¿Es amor lo que en verdad siente?–me cuestiono a lo que me quedé en silencio...analizando sus palabras.

–Mi necesidad de estar con ella es grande, deseo ver su sonrisa, esa mirada...todo en ella me da la paz que necesitaba–decía seriamente– no es lujuria...es amor… el amor más puro e incondicional–termine de decir viendo como se acercaba a mi palmeando mi mejilla con suavidad.

–Es inevitable ser alguien que no quieres...Solo– dijo con una leve sonrisa– vine esta mañana aquí por una llamada de una vieja amiga, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y sonreí levemente– Siempre supe que Leia Skywalker era de temer–rio levemente– pero ama a su hijo y desea su felicidad–soltó un suspiro– No me queda más que relevante de tu cargo...de ahora en adelante serás una oveja de Dios...un simple mortal– dicho esto el me persigno dándome su bendición– anda Ben… ve donde tu paz y felicidad están…

No necesito decir más, di media vuelta caminando hacia la salida de la gran Iglesia, tome mi auto y conduje hasta el hogar de Rey...mis manos estrujaba el volante con fuerza, me encontraba ansioso, podía ver su edificio. Al estacionarme sali rapidamente adentrandome al complejo, subí por las escaleras no esperando el interminable tiempo en el elevador. Bocanadas de aire salían y entraban por mi boca entreabierta, camine a paso rápido hacia su puerta, me quite el collarín blanco quedando en simplemente ropa oscura, toque su puerta...pronuncie su nombre, no hubo respuesta...mire con frustración la puerta blanca con los números dorados en ella, volví a golpear la puerta un poco más fuerte.

–¿Buscas a Rey?–cuestiono una joven rubia que salía con mochila en mano– ella se fue temprano con sus maletas– continuó cerrando su puerta– no lo sabías… ella se va a ir por un tiempo de la ciudad– dijo acomodando su mochila sobre su espalda– se irá a Italia– terminó de decir despidiéndose de mi.

Mi cuerpo quedo frio, mi mente no trabajaba, mis labios se cerraron en una línea recta...era un tonto...un estúpido, con frustración y malestar en mi pecho peine con desespero mis cabellos negros, recordé sus palabras, aquellas súplicas en el estudio… así que de verdad asi seria...mi mirada oscura vio el pasillo...Mis pies se movieron por inercia, corrió con desesperación hacia la salida, no importaba sentir mi corazón a todo galope, no importaba quedarme sin aire...simplemente quería estar con ella.

La velocidad en la vía rápida era como una carrera mortal, mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón dependía de ello, de solo pensar que no vería su sonrisa, su mirada...esa voz suplicante, risueña, anhelante… el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su tacto era como una sentencia de muerte...si ella desapareciera yo lo haría de igual manera… mis nudillos estaban blancos de tanta fuerza que ejercía, mi vista vio las letras blancas que adornaban el letrero verde, el aeropuerto está a unas cuantas millas… acelere un poco más tomando la próxima salida. El automóvil lo frene en seco, baje de él cerrando la puerta con fuerza, mire la entrada del aeropuerto internacional, moje mis labios y entre por las puertas de cristal como si los demonios me persiguieran.

Me detuve frente al gran cartel electronico, mis cuencas oscuras buscaban el vuelo...Italia...Italia… mascullaba entre dientes buscando por todas partes, mi vista se detuvo en la puerta de abordaje, mi rostro viro de un lado a otro corriendo en la numeración indicada en uno de los carteles blancos con letras negras, mis piernas daban zancadas largas, corría esquivando a las personas que se aglomeraban por todas partes, tropecé con una pareja, les mire dándoles un movimiento de cabeza para continuar mi camino, corri mas rapido, la falta de aire en mis pulmones era dolorosa pero no importaba...Me detuve al ver el número, la busque con la mirada, mas no la encontre… mi corazón dio un vuelco...mi respiración se detuvo… camine hacia el gran ventanal viendo como el avión se alejaba mas y mas…

–Que tonto...la he perdido– susurre tocando el cristal frío, cerré mis manos en puños conteniendo un grito lleno de frustración, dolía… en verdad dolía.

–Tu debes ser el chico del que ella se enamoró– una voz me sacó de mi oscuro abismo, me gire viendo a un joven de tez oscura cruzado de brazos– ella estaba preocupada, dijo que esperaba a alguien pero no podía quedarse más tiempo, debía irse– termino de decir.

Mi mirada estaba perdida, camine unos pasos cruzando miradas…con lentitud tome asiento viendo fijamente el ventanal, mis dedos se entrelazaron apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas, trague fuerte, la había perdido ¿Ese era el precio que debía pagar por mis pecados? me cuestione bajando la mirada metiendo mis dedos entre mis hebras. Sentí la presencia del chico sentarse a mi lado.

–No se que es lo que haya pasado entre ustedes...se veía feliz hace unos días...pero ayer se veía fuera de sí...en otro mundo–suspiro para verme, alce mi vista viendo de vuelta– ella se veía muy triste...llegaste tarde pero nunca es tarde para recuperar lo perdido, ¿No lo crees?–cuestionó sonriendo levemente.

–Quizas tengas razon...–dije con voz calmada viendo la pista vacía donde antes había un imponente avión–¿Crees que debería hacer algo?– pregunte seriamente.

–Sin duda alguna… deberías– el chico se puso de pie y le segui despues– Mi nombre es Finn– dijo con un deje de jovialidad–Ben– conteste a lo cual asintió– Un placer Ben– dijo metiendo su mano en su chaqueta marrón– espero saber el resultado– terminó de decir dando media vuelta, alzó una mano en modo de despedida a lo cual afirme.

Me quedé ahí unos minutos mas aun con mi mano cerrada en un puño, al bajar la mirada abrí la mano mostrando lo que mi palma ocultaba con tanto recelo...al abrir el papel sonreí levemente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer...si es que yo quería volver a verla...

* * *

 _ **Ahora si aqui nuestro ultimo capitulo! Si lo se... yo se que querían mas rukura...mas sabrosura! pero a que no saben que... no puedo dejarles**_ ** _así...no no no... habra epilogo! si! un capitulo mas!_**


	7. Epilogo

_**Hemos llegado al final de este peculiar Fic. Quiero agradecer a is chicas las Kimmy, Cindy,Kat,Iva y Asha por alentarme a seguir escribiendo esto, también quiero decirles gracias a todas aquellas personas nuevas que vienen leen y me dejan sus mejores palabras, esto en verdad es un estimulo grande para mi, para seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Muchas gracias.**_

 ** _Este Fic va dedicada a las Reylo Administradoras del grupo en Facebook de REYLO/ Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" - STAR WARS. Este fic va para ustedes de #DarthLadyReyBen_**

 ** _Star Wars no me pertenece..._**

* * *

La mente de Rey era un caos, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de mantener su mente ocupada con la mudanza y las clases de Arte que dieron inició semanas atrás… Miraba el lienzo frente a ella como si estuviera en trance, si, estaba encerrada en su mundo, en un mundo donde solo ella y Ben existían, pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado, en que si él hubiera asistido aquel día de su partida...un suspiro salió de sus labios sonriendo al ver el retrato frente a ella… le encantaba utilizar el color negro… lo pasaba por el lienzo una y otra vez viendo terminada su primera pintura. dejo la tableta con colores y el pincel sobre el vaso con agua...tomó el trapo húmedo limpiando sus dedos una y otra vez.

–Es el segundo cuadro que pintas–comentó una voz serena desde atrás, ella giró y sonrió a su profesor de arte, un joven alto pelirrojo, era serio y muy profesional en su trabajo– veo que el es tu musa– bromeo levemente admirando el cuadro terminado.

–Si...algun dia le mostraré estos cuadros– admiraba cada trazo, cada textura y tonalidad de su obra de arte, sonrió una vez más viendo a su profesor– estará contento de verlo– aseguro cerrando sus manos en puños, sufría si...cada noche… su mente pensaba sin llegar a una respuesta, pero eso no sería más… habían pasado tres semanas desde su partida...dolía pero debía seguir adelante.

–Bien, espero que él esté contento con ello, Rey...– dijo posando una mano en su hombro para ver a otro alumno hablándole en la entrada.

Rey tomó sus cosas para ponerlas en su lugar correspondiente, lavó sus pinceles, acomodo los botes de pintura, lavo su trapo dejándolo con los demás… volvió a su lugar tomando su bolso, se chaqueta negra de cuero, acomodo el cuadro en un lugar donde se pudiera secar al aire ambiente, sonrió una vez más viendo el cuadro y salió de la clase despidiéndose de Hux..su maestro.

Salió a los jardines del campus, veía a estudiantes sentados en el césped, unos leen, otros tocaban sus instrumentos...otros danzaban, sonrió con alegría acomodando su bolso sobre el hombro para continuar su camino. Se despidió a la distancia de unas nuevas compañeras, salió del campus caminando por la acera, todo era tranquilo a comparación de su ajetreada ciudad, la cual extrañaba… soltó un suspiro cruzando la calle. Se adentro a un parque pequeño con muchas flores y árboles, algunas bancas y un estanque donde había patos, su lugar favorito desde que lo vio por primera vez, su departamento quedaba a tan do cuadras de ese parque. Se detuvo mirando el estanque a medio camino de regreso a su casa, un vacío se sentía en su pecho, su mano se posó sobre este sintiendo los latidos del corazón...cerró sus ojos aspirando el aire, contuvo el aliento para soltarlo lentamente, no supo cuánto tiempo duró en ese lugar pero vio la hora dándose cuenta que era tarde...retomó su camino a casa una vez más.

Entró al área donde estaba su edificio, subió las escaleras con lentitud, sus llaves yacían en su mano mientras que con la otra revisaba algunos mensajes, sonrió al leer el email de Finn contando su aventura por las montañas nevadas y una foto para el recuerdo, solté un suspiró alzando la mirada, el pasillo estaba vacío, camino a su puerta introduciendo la llave abriendo el cerrojo, entró a su departamento, un poco mas chico que el que tenia en América pero era cómodo, dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de entrada, colgó su bolso en la pechera y camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Con tan solo cuatro dia atrás, había arribado a Italia, si bien había tardado en tomar la decisión correcta en viajar hasta acá, había acudido a mi madre para darle las gracias por todo, era una mujer fuerte, con carácter y admirable...la extrañaría por el tiempo que estuviera fuera pero mantendrá contacto con ella. El primer dia viaje a la ciudad donde Rey vivía, investigue cómo llegar la universidad y la buscaría...Agradeció internamente el haber estudiado Latín así como también Italiano...entre otras lenguas...Al segundo dia de mi llegada había ingresado al campus, una universidad para las bellas artes, llegue a caminar por los alrededores, observando ver si la veía, la búsqueda sería difícil pues no sabía nada de ella… no tenía una fotografía, nada… Me senté en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol… me quedé ahí horas y horas, veía a estudiantes ir y venir..pero ninguna de las mujeres era Rey...mi brillante Rey.

Al dia siguiente volvi a la misma rutina de siempre recorrí otra parte del gran campus, más estudiantes por aquí y por allá, mi mirada oscura recorría cada área por haber, me detuve abruptamente al verla...ahí estaba ella, mi rayo de luz...sonreia timidamente caminando con un grupo de personas, un chico le tomo el hombro y ella lo miro riendo, mi corazón dio un vuelco de 360 grados, no quería pensar lo peor, mi mente giraba en devastadoras ideas, ¿Se habría olvidado de mí tan rápidamente?, ¿Ya no profesaba lo que sus susurrantes palabras me habían mencionado?...quise acercarme a ella, pero mis piernas no se movían, tenía miedo...miedo de perder todo lo pensable, perder la paz que yacía junto a ella. Ese mismo dia decidi observar de lejos...queria saber como vivía en su entorno, si había alguien más...si había conseguido buenas amistades… no quería ser un intruso en su vida...sin embargo, quería apreciar el lado humano de ella.

Decidí retirarme por el momento, la vi desaparecer por el umbral de lo que parecía su clase, suspire profundamente caminando de vuelta por el lugar donde había venido, mi mente pensaba en mi vida, centrándose en ella… La primera vez que me enamore fue a la edad de 17 años, de una muchacha con chispa y carisma, pero al mismo tiempo madura y responsable, éramos jóvenes y vivíamos la vida… la ame, es verdad...pero no tanto como amaba a Rey, con mi primer amor...viví un amor puro y sin maldad, sin embargo no siempre es lo que se espera… cuando más la necesitaba ella nunca estuvo para mi...nos fuimos perdiendo mutuamente, pero con Rey era distinto… sentía la misma sentación, estaba enamorado, la amaba...pero este amor era mas profundo, mas pasional, era de ese amor que solo se vive una sola vez, uno de esos que recordarás siempre hasta el dia de tu muerte. No supe en qué momento mis pensamientos desaparecieron viendo el parque a mi alrededor, tome asiento en una de las bancas, observe el estanque perdiéndome una vez más en mis pensamientos.

El tercer dia no pareci, no la seguí, no la observe, el temor me invadió por completo, temor de que ella ya no sintiera lo que había sentido...temor a ser rechazado y olvidado… temor de no ver ese brillo especial en su mirada al verme fijamente como ella solo podía hacer… Sentado sobre la cama, peine mis cabellos, suspire frustrado estirando mi brazo hacia la mesita de noche, tome el papel entre mis dedos, mire la hoja doblada unos segundos...al abrirla observe la perfecta caligrafía en manuscrito..

–Si dos personas estan destinadas a estar juntas...Se encontrarán al final del camino– susurré las palabras trazadas en aquel papel– se que vendras... – termine la oración viendo el nombre de la universidad… Mi cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el colchón viendo fijamente hacia el techo blanco de la habitación.

El cuarto dia me levante decidido a recibir lo que fuera, su aceptación o su rechazo… Me adentre a los jardines del campus, había llegado un poco tarde pero estaba seguro que la encontraría...camine al aula donde la había visto entrar, me acerque a la puerta viendo el aula vacía… cerré mis ojos frustrado, solté un suspiro y estaba apunto de marcharme cuando la voz de un hombre me detuvo.

–Seguro vienes por Rey, ¿Cierto?– al girar vi a un hombre alto, pero no tan alto como yo...de cabellera rojiza– Se acaba de ir, debes ser su inspiración más grande–sonrió de lado entrando al aula– pasa– me invitó a lo cual entre sin chistar.

–¿Porque lo dice?– cuestione observando como se acercaba a un lienzo puesto sobre un caballete, sonrió al ver la obra terminada y después me observo.

–Deberías verlo por tu mismo– hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando el lienzo.

Me acerque a donde él estaba, mi vista se posó en aquella pintura, mi respiración se detuvo, mi corazón retumbaba en todo mi cuerpo en una rápida carrera, mi garganta dolía...sentía unas ganas tremendas de tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que nos faltara el aire… En el lienzo había un retrato de mi...cada detalle…en ese momento supe que no tenía nada de qué temer...carraspeó un momento después y mire al hombre.

–No lo sabía.. tendré que...felicitarla– decía buscando las palabras indicadas– gracias por mostrarme esto– dije tranquilo volviendo a ver el cuadro una vez más… me despedí del pelirrojo corriendo en su búsqueda.

Sabia donde vivia, el dia que la encontré la seguí… había pensado en llegar dando la sorpresa pero por mi cobardía no había aparecido frente a ella. Corri el camino que había aprendido en mi memoria adentrandome al parque, cruzando todo el camino, pasando lo condominios, cruce las calles hasta llegar al lugar donde ella vivía...subí los escalones hasta su piso...tome aire profundamente estando frente a su puerta…

Aquel baño de tina me había servido para despejar mi mente, había esperado mucho por él… mis esperanzas morían poco a poco y no podía seguir así… no había querido preguntar por él en las semanas anteriores a Finn pues el sabia lo que pasaba o solo una parte de ello...él había aceptado el favor que le había pedido. Secando mi cabello con la toalla turquesa camine hacia la cocina para prepararme un té...últimamente esto era como una rutina, en la cual mis penas desaparecen…

Cada momento que mis ojos entraban en oscuridad podía ver su rostro, haciendo añorar su mirada, su perfil, sus labios… deseaba sentir el calor de su piel, debía confesar que había satisfecho mi cuerpo con el simple pensamiento de su cuerpo y el recuerdo de nuestros encuentros…¿Había sido una cobarde?, ¿Debi de insistir más esa noche?...todo eso no lo sabría más...ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de él y de toda aquella apasionante aventura…

Detuve mis manos de la tarea en la que estaba, el timbre resonó en todo el departamento, mire extrañada en dirección a la puerta principal, deje la taza sobre la isla, camine con mis pies descalzos sobre la madera hasta la entrada, tome el pomo de la puerta abriendola rápidamente, al alzar mi vista me quedé congelada, mi mirada se agrandó y mis lágrimas surgieron de mis cuencas saltando a su cuerpo. Estaba aquí...no era un sueño, él había aparecido ante mí, mi corazón brincaba de alegría chocando contra mi pecho, los sollozos surgieron en aquel momento sintiendo como sus brazos me abrazaban con fuerza, aspire su aroma...ese que tanto me había gustado, una mezcla a tierra mojada y bosque…

Sus brazos me estrujaron más a su cuerpo, una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos tranquilizando mis sollozos, tome aire profundamente hundiendo más mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Nos alejamos uno del otro con lentitud, casi como si fuera una tortura estar más tiempo lejos uno del otro, su mirada era perdida, triste pero al mismo tiempo podía ver una chispa en ellos...tome su rostro con una de mis manos acariciando su piel, rei secando mis lágrimas con mi mano libre...el me sonrio y peino mis cabellos con cuidado.

–Estás aquí...te espere, de verdad lo hice–nuevamente mi voz se quebraba al recordar toda la clase de sentimientos encontrados–te juro que pensaba en olvidar todo y pedía por un milagro– mis manos se posaron en su pecho con desespero cerrandolos en puños firmes.

–Lo siento… siento haber tardado tanto…–susurro con aquella voz profunda y gruesa–Pero ya estoy aquí… no podia estar mas tiempo sin ti– continuó hablando, tomé su mano guiando a dentro de mi hogar–de hecho estuve aquí dias antes...fui a tu universidad– se sincero, le mire y le solté la mano con mis cuencas llenas de curiosidad.

–¿Estuviste en la universidad?– cuestione con impresión poniéndome frente a el–¿Por qué no me buscaste?,¿Porque no supe de ti?–seguí cuestionando alcanzando una de sus grandes manos.

–Por cobarde, por el temor que mi alma tenía al ser rechazado...el temor de que solo haya sido el momento y que cuando llegara el momento no sintieras lo mismo– su mano libre tomó mi mentón acariciando mi labio inferior con ternura–Pero hoy...después de ir a buscarte...algo me hizo darme cuenta que estaba equivocado sobre mis temores– susurro atrayendome hacia el– me di cuenta que aun sientes algo profundo por mi– su mano viajó hacia mi nuca acercándome más a su rostro– y me di cuenta que debía luchar por la persona...que mas amo–sus labios rozaron los míos, un suspiro salió de los suyos y no pude contenerme más.

Bese sus labios, era como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba, un beso torpe, lento, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso y esperado...mis manos viajaron por su pecho sobre sus ropas, acaricié sus hombros hasta llevar mis dedos a sus frondosos cabellos negros, sus brazos me tomaron con firmeza, sus labios se abrieron más para mi y el beso se volvia mas anhelante...No supe cómo o cuando el me guió al sofá al cual caímos pero que no pusimos importancia, el estaba sobre mí protegiéndome con el suyo...el calor de su cuerpo cubría el mio haciendolo reaccionar en mi piel. El beso terminó abruptamente por la falta de aire...nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, tome su rostro con mis manos hasta llevar mis dedos a sus labios, los acaricie con lentitud...el solo me observaba de una manera única, especial...aquella que dice todo sin necesidad de palabras.

–Oh Ben!...sentía que mi vida se perdía dia con dia– admitía sintiendo las caricias de Ben sobre mi cuerpo– es verdad lo que dije...es verdad lo que siento… aun lo sigo haciendo...te amo...profundamente– termine de decir volviendo a tomar sus labios apasionadamente.

En nosotros existe un vínculo… una fuerza sobrenatural que desde el primer encuentro nos llevó a nuestro destino...ahora mismo estamos aqui apesar de las adversidades, sintiendo sus poderosas manos sobre mi, mis manos acariciando su cuerpo… queriamos estar juntos...unidos de cualquier manera posible, sus labios besaban mi rostro, besaban mis lagrimas de alegria, mi corazon palpitaba en una carrera a todo galope por la emoción de pura felicidad que sentía en estos momentos…no podría decirle todo lo que sentía en palabras pero estaba segura que se lo tenía que demostrar de otra manera… Mis manos desabrochaba su camisa siendo besada por él, recorriendo mi cuello y parte de mi hombro, un suspiro salió de sus labios al tener contacto con su piel...metí mis manos lentamente dentro de su camisa abriendola dejando descubierta su piel, nos separamos y me senté sobre el sofá, sonreí levemente desnudandose lentamente, su mirada se volvió oscura, intensa y estaba segura que la mia tambien. Bese el pecho firme de Ben, acaricie su piel memorizando sus trazos...sus líneas… el suspiro una vez más y sonreí...Ben tomó la blusa de tirantes desde abajo, la subió lentamente dejándome expuesta ante mi… mis senos se pusieron firmes y la sensación de frío recorrió mi cuerpo, mas no me importo.

Beso mis labios y me invitó a ponerme de pie, reí levemente siendo observaba por el..mordí mi labio para después ser besada por él, un beso corto pero intenso...profundo… mi cuerpo se estremeció con ese simple beso...sus labios rozaron mi piel pasando por mi cuello, bajó dejando rastro de besos, sus labios tocaron mis senos...beso mis pezones con tal cuidado que toda yo senti una sensacion unica...abrasadora...lo vi hincarse frente a mí...mi rostro se sonrojo y sus manos se guiaron solas hasta dejarme desnuda...completamente a su merced…

–Eres...hermosa– sus leves palabras me hicieron sentir la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo–eres...mi luz...mi paz...eres todo para mi– sus manos acariciaban mis muslos de abajo hacia arriba con lentitud, su mirada estrujaba la mía en un mar de sensaciones...sentimientos.. mis ojos se cerraron al contacto de sus manos, disfrutando el momento, se puso de pie pude sentirlo...su abdomen tibio hizo contacto con mi piel que estaba fría...en busca de calor...sus manos se detuvieron a unos centímetros debajo de mis senos...sus labios tocaron los míos en una leve caricia...un leve roce, mis labios se abrieron y me beso…

Sus dientes capturaron mi labio, jadeante me pegue mas a el, el me alzo en brazos cargándome en modo nupcial, no necesite decir palabras para guiarlo hasta mi habitación… mis manos tocaban con cuidado su rostro, peinaba sus cabellos y besaba sus labios… amaba a este hombre...en verdad que lo hacía. Al entrar a la habitación que estaba en una oscuridad tenue pues las luces de afuera dejaban ver levemente a nuestro alrededor...se alejo de mi y se quitó las prendas que aún tenía puestas… lo observa embelesada con sus movimientos, con su cuerpo...deseaba sentirlo...quería sentirme suya.

Nuestras manos sentían el calor del otro, nuestras respiraciones se volvían mas pesadas, mas profundas, leves besos aqui y alla, nos reconocemos por primera vez...nuestros encuentros anteriores eran prohibidos, fueron actos clandestinos cargados de pasión y deseo...pero ahora en medio de la habitación uno frente al otro solo había un hombre y una mujer...dos personas que se amaban mutuamente y que deseaban reconocerse aceptando el uno para el otro. Ben me abrazo atrayendome a su cuerpo, sus labios una vez más besaban los míos en aquella noche, mis manos se colgaron de su nuca tomándola con fuerza, nuestras bocas se abrían dejando el paso a nuestras lenguas profundizando el beso. Nuestros cuerpos se movían, era como si danzaran en la oscuridad tenue de mi habitación, mis muslos toparon con mi cama, nuestras respiraciones agitadas indican la falta de aire a nuestros pulmones…

–Sabes que una vez que estemos juntos...lo estaremos para siempre–me susurro sobre mis labios, mi mirada chocaba con la suya, afirma sin pronunciar palabra alguna– seras mia...–beso mis labios–seré tuyo...por toda la eternidad– acaricio mi mejilla podía sentir su pulgar rozar mi piel– Rey…¿Quieres ser mi esposa?– su susurro fue tan bajo que aun podía escuchar, un sollozo salió de mis labios pues no creía lo que acababa de pasar...me abracé a él con fuerza afirmando.

–Si Ben...quiero ser tu esposa– decía entre sollozos–quiero vivir una vida a tu lado…– me tomó de mi rostro y beso mis labios.

Ambos caímos sobre la cama, ambos sabíamos lo que estaba apunto de pasar, ambos sabíamos que no necesitábamos nada más...Se puso entre mis piernas, sus manos tomaron mis muslos acariciando les mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello, un jadeo salió de mis labios pasando mis dedos sobre su ancha espalda, su boca bajo mas y mas hasta tomar uno de mis pechos...sus labios aprisionaron uno de mis pezones, gemí...mordí mi labio y mis caderas se movieron en busca de el...Ben beso mi otro pecho capturando mi otro pezón...mi espalda se arqueó ante las sensaciones y cosquilleos...succiono mi pezón ahora hinchado y rojizo, mis dedos se cerraban entre las hebras oscuras de él jalando levemente.

Ben acariciaba la parte interna de mis muslos, una de sus manos se adentro mas, con sus dedos rozaba lentamente mi sexo, un gemido se escuchó rompiendo el silencio de nuestras respiraciones, podía sentir como recorría mi sexo de arriba abajo, como su pulgar tocaba mi clítoris provocando en mi exitacion… bese sus labios, moviendo mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo...el jadeo sobre mis labios...su mirada oscura e intensa estaba fija en mi rostro...me abrace mas a el sintiendo como un dedo entraba en mi...me sentia humeda...muy humeda.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rey?–su voz ronca y profunda con leves jadeos me preguntaba entrando y saliendo de mi ahora con dos dedos–Dime lo que quieres...y..yo te lo daré–susurro besando mi cuello escuchando su respiración acelerada.

–yo..yo...te quiero a ti...si..eso, es lo que...yo quiero– decía entre gemidos, las sensaciones eran únicas, me llevaban al máximo...quería tener a Ben dentro de mi...quería sentirlo mío...era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y como si me leyera la mente, su espalda se arqueo un poco mientras sus dedos salían de mi, sus manos abrieron más mis piernas dejándole acomodarse entre mí, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y sonrió levemente, contuve el aliento, él me beso al tiempo que sentía la dureza de su miembro rozar mi húmedo sexo...mi espalda hizo un arco al sentirlo entrar poco a poco dentro de mi...jadeamos...gemimos… nos quedamos quietos sintiéndonos...era una sensación satisfactoria, sonreímos y nos besamos entrelazando nuestras manos…

Sus caderas se empezaron a meses de atrás hacia adelante deslizándose dentro de mí...de adentro hacia afuera..una y otra vez, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza abriendo mi boca para él...un gemido ahogado entre nuestros labios fue robado pues las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas… nuestros cuerpos se frotaban al choque de nuestros cuerpos, me abrace a el besando su cuello..la respiración pesada de Ben me excitaba… uno de sus brazos pasó por debajo de mi espalda baja, me atrajo mas a el haciendo más profundas las embestidas, mis manos se estrujaron entre las sábanas, los besos de Ben en mis pechos eran sonoros con una mezcla excitante de su respiración… sentía que cada vez más estaba en la gloria..en el paraíso y que como la primera vez sucumbiria al infierno… Ben me giro poniendo sobre mis manos y rodillas, tomó mis caderas adentrándose en mi una vez mas haciendome gemir una y otra vez, su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío besando mi hombro, agitada gire mi rostro viéndole sobre el hombro, sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen tomando mis pechos, los estrujo acercándose a mi rostro robandome un beso…

No aguantaba más, sentía que explotaría pronto..mi cuerpo no podía con el mar de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, me incorporé con dificultad aun siendo embestida por Ben, mi espalda chocó con su firme pecho, recargue mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, el tomo uno de mis senos y su mano recorrió mi piel hacia abajo pasando por mi vientre, mi monte de venus tomando mi sexo húmedo estimulandolo… nos besamos, un beso sublime entre gemidos, jadeos, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, el calor de nuestros cuerpos...mis labios se abrieron liberando un sonoro gemido sintiendo como Ben se tensaba en mi espalda, se abrazo a mi cuerpo aun penetrandome, lleve una de mis manos a su nuca sosteniéndome del, mordió mi hombro al tiempo que jadeaba y se liberaba dentro de mi…

Caímos en la cama, él salió lentamente de mi acostándose a mi lado, le miré con el rostro sobre las sábanas, sonreí ligeramente cansada, él se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me atrajo hacia él.

–Ahora...futura...señora Solo..– besaba mis labios una y otra vez– no podrá deshacerse de mí fácilmente– sonrió ladinamente besando mi frente.

–No deseo..lo contrario..– besé su barbilla mientras acariciaba su pecho– es todo lo que deseo...ser la señora Solo...– sonreí pegandome mas a él aspirando su aroma...mis ojos se sentían pesados escuchando los latidos ahora tranquilos de Ben, quedandome dormida rápidamente con aquella melodía.

Aquella navidad...siete meses después de que Ben Solo apareciera en aquella puerta en busca de la mujer que amaba... Contrajeron nupcias en presencia de los amigos de esta, los padres de Rey, la madre de Ben asistió finalmente conociendo a la mujer que había cambiado para bien a su hijo...fue una ceremonia íntima, pequeña donde solo los mas cercanos asistieron… Después de aquello, cada dia se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban...otras veces se sentaban y platicaban sobre cómo el destino los había querido de alguna manera tener cercas…

Desde el inicio entre el ex Padre Solo y la chica hubo una conexión especial, profunda...algo que ni ellos mismo podían explicar, una fuerza sobrenatural los rodeaba para que estuvieran siempre juntos...destino si se le podía llamar, pero solo ellos dos sabían todo lo que pasaron, para que al final pudieran juntos como el destino asi lo queria…

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos una vez mas por seguir este Reylo Fic desde el inicio hasta este capitulo que es su final...Nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y se dieron su tiempo para dejar un Review con sus buenas palabras... Sin mas que decir...Se despide.**

 **LadyWhiteRose.**

 **P.D. Los espero en mis otros dos Reylo Fic.**

 **Luz en la Oscuridad.**

 **We are AlphaOmega**


End file.
